Rainy Day
by spywi
Summary: From Jun's perspective


Title: Rainy Day

Main Characters: Jun, Azusa, Ui

Pairings: n/a

Notes: Please excuse my story, it's late and I'm slightly tired. I wanna thank "the-keionbu" for appreciating my fanfictions, and to "thesuperalicat" for those nice things you've said about my previous Mio/Ritsu story. This story is told from the point of view of Jun-chan (wanted to challenge myself a little since I'm gonna be starting a writing class at college this semester.) Hope you like it, send me feedback, please I really would appreciate it xD It's basically one of those days where Azusa, Jun, and Ui are hanging out while the seniors have work to do, something slightly different from the anime scenes tho.

* * *

It's raining pretty hard today. I'm sitting here, reading volume 9 of my favorite manga, bored out of my mind. It's too wet to go outside and play, and I had left my bass in the Jazz club's clubroom for the weekend, so I invited Ui and Azusa to come over for the day.

I get up from my bed and head to the living room and flop down onto the couch. I'm the only one at home, so it's super quiet here, and I didn't want to bother my senpai in Jazz club because she has some exams coming up pretty soon. Uiiii~~ get here soon, I'm bored…~

After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell finally rang.

"I'm hereee~~" came Ui's voice.

"Comiiiing…" I called back. I grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over myself as I went to open the door. When I opened it, I found Ui standing there, holding a massive set of bento lunches.

"Uwaa, Ui, what the heck did you cook?" I said in shock.

"Huh? What do you mean, Jun-chan? This is the same amount of food I make for my sister normally." Ui replied.

How much food does your sister eat? And wait, if she eats that much normally, how come she never gets fatter? Oooooh, I'm soooo jealous of Yui-senpai…

Ui starts setting up plates on top of the kotatsu, and I switch on the TV and then turn to watch in amazement as Ui starts placing everything from sushi, riceballs, omelettes, onto the table. Soon, the table was filled to the max with plates.

"Oh, and Azusa-chan said that she would bringing desserts, so I only brought about this much food so we'd have room for desserts." said Ui.

No, please don't make what your sister eats the normal amount of food for any one Japanese girl…please Ui…~

The doorbell rings once more, and I get up to answer it. I open the door and find a small girl with dark hair tied up in a single ponytail, clutching an umbrella and a cake box.

"Um…who are you?" I asked quite honestly.

"Oh come on, Jun, I don't even have a tan right now!"

"Oh, Azusa, sorry, I didn't realize it's you 'cuz of the hair." I said pointing at her head.

Azusa blushed heavily and looked down saying "B-because I didn't have time to do my hair the way I wanted, and this was what I could do fastest before I headed over here…"

"Aw, don't get embarrassed, Azusa, it looks good on you. In fact…" She turns her head this way and that so I could get a better look at her hair. "…in fact, you really look like Mio-senpai whenever she puts her hair the same way."

"Oh, you really think so?" she asks.

"Haha, sure, sure, let's just get inside before the rain messes with my hair too much"

"Oh okay. Excuse me…"

We get inside, and Azusa sets her cake on the floor as we slip our feet under the kotatsu.

"Itadakimasu," we all say, and we dig in to the food.

Yummy! Ui's cooking truly is the best!

We finished a good portion of the food before I decided to start on the cake. Azusa objected at first, but I had long since learned from Ui of Azusa's weakness for sweet things. Ui, of course, heard it from her klutz of a big sister.

The cake was sweet, much sweeter than any cake that I had ever eaten before.

"Seriously, where did you buy this cake, Azusa? It's delicious!" I asked.

"Oh, well Mugi-senpai said I could have it yesterday, but I hadn't found the time to eat it, and my mom said I could bring it today."

"Oh really…?"

My eyes venture to the half-eaten cake, and the box it came in. Curious, I lifted the box and peeked at the price sticker underneath.

Five, six, no…seven…wait, how many zeros is that?! I couldn't afford this cake even if I worked for a hundred years!

Shaking, I put the box down and sat there motionless, trying to process everything at once.

H-how rich IS Mugi-senpai?!

"Hm? Jun-chan? Are you alright? Are you cold?" said Ui.

Azusa, who had noticed and was obviously used to Mugi-senpai's background, was stifling a small laugh behind Ui's back. Darn you Azusa, you knew I'd react this way…

Something buzzed on the floor, and everyone looked in that direction. Ui picked up her phone, the culprit of the vibrating noise, and looked at the screen. She stared for a second, and then burst out laughing. Azusa and I gathered around Ui's phone and took a look, and then burst out laughing ourselves. On the screen was Yui- and Ritsu- senpais of Light Music club, who were at the library and were supposed to be studying; according to the text, Yui-senpai was being obnoxious with Ritsu-senpai, and so Mio-senpai had whacked Ritsu-senpai on the head, forming a large bump. Yui-senpai, on the other hand, had a pretty embarrassing picture taped to her forehead, covering her face and making her look silly as her punishment.

We spent the rest of the night laughing as they sent us more pictures, and we even sent some silly ones back. Pretty soon, they'll be graduating, leaving Azusa all alone in the club. Looking at Azusa now, she seems to be having a great time despite her unreliable senpais and Mio-senpai.

Geez, Azusa, I'm so jealous!


End file.
